The Rings
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Eyes of the same steal blue intensity, clashed dangerously with one another, "I hate you..." Those words that fell from soft lips had no effect on the one they had been directed at, a small smirk forming instead on the recipients own lips, "Oddly enough, I'm fine with that."
1. Chapter 1

**The Rings**

**Summary: Eyes of the same steal blue intensity, clashed dangerously with one another, "I hate you..." Those words that fell from soft lips had no effect on the one they had been directed at, a small smirk forming instead on the recipients own lips, "Oddly enough, I'm fine with that."**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"No,"

"I wasn't asking,"

"I'm not doing it!"

_**~SLAP~**_

_Wait! Pause the scene...first, an introduction; my name is Kagome Higurashi, five foot four, with elbow length wavy black hair and steal blue eyes. I have that porcelain like skin, or so I've been told; and pouty lips, whatever that means. I don't pout, so I don't know how my lips are pouty. I am thirteen, and have been living with my dad since the passing of my mother. I am the one who is so against the conversation that you have yet to see all of._

_Great! Now that you know who I am, let me introduce you to the other person, Mr. Do-As-I-Say-Or-Face-The-Wrath-Of-My-Hand-Against-Your-Cheek! That is actually...my dad. My mom and dad had always been at odds with raising me, and, where mom believed that I deserved my freedom, dad was more traditional...much...more traditional. He thought that females shouldn't speak out of turn, and that the alpha male would have seniority over the female in any situation, he also was all in with arranged marriages._

_This brings us to the topic at hand. Yes, now you are all starting to understand! His business partner, no...that's not right...he wants to merge his company with his friends' Business whom he's known since he attended Tokyo Law and Business Institute. Yes, that is it. Somehow though, I got roped into it. They will merge, and the eldest son will become the CEO of the business. What does that have to do with me? So glad you asked! I have to marry the eldest son, to complete the merger, Contract SWAK! Meaning, Sealed With A Kiss...just not mine! The agreement to this, has, however, been Signed, Sealed...and you guessed it...Delivered! I will forever be married to this stuck up, rich, spoilt, prat of a son!_

_Life...Sucks...resume scene~_

"You are not in any position, to bark commands or _negotiations_ with me, spoiled girl!"

"...I'm your _daughter_, why are you forcing me to marry some guy I've never even met! He's probably rude, and selfish, and greedy, and...I don't know...a pervert or something! On another note, I'm only thirteen!"

"Be respectful of the Fuji Heir!"

Kagome growled irritably, "DID YOU MISS THE PART ABOUT MY AGE?"

"Thirteen is plenty old enough, you will become a good bride, and you will bring honor, much, to family!"

"...stop talking like you are from China and live in the Ming Dynasty!"

Her father glowered, "You need to become a mature young lady, and act the part of my daughter. I won't tolerate any of this disrespect, is _that_ understood?"

"...I'm too youn─"

"Stop acting childish, you aren't too young, and besides, we already agreed that, although the arrangements _will_ be made, for the wedding, you won't _marry_ until sixteen. By the way, your birthday is in a month anyways, so you can drop the,_ I'm only thirteen_, act. It doesn't work. Now, go clean up, you are to meet him at dinner and I expect nothing less than perfection tonight!"

"...yeah, whatever." Kagome stormed turned with her hair whipping fiercely around her shoulders in her rage. She left her fathers office and made her way out of the house, _his _house. _"Stupid old man,"_

"Who? Me?"

Kagome turned, taking in the appearance of a _monk_ on a bike. "Who are you?"

"Judging from the sour look on your face, a god send."

Kagome raised a brow, "How do you figure?"

"Not sure, I was on my way back home, I just dropped off my sons' bento lunch...but I'm suddenly in the mood for tea, how about you?"

"...that...sounds nice." Kagome smiled, "But I really shouldn't."

"Come now, I'm a monk, share your problems with me, I'll listen."

Kagome thought about his offer for a second before nodding, _'If anything, he might have some advice for getting out of this arrangement.'_

Kagome had walked in silence with the older man before they came to a quaint tea shop around the corner from where she had been walking. "So what's good here?"

"Well, do you like ice tea or hot tea?"

"Hot tea,"

"I recommend the Hibiscus and Chamomile tea,"

Kagome smiled, "I'll get that then,"

"Right," The man, she still hadn't gotten his name, placed her order at the counter along with his before returning a few minutes later at the table she sat at with their drinks in hand. "So, what's up kid?"

"...my dad has set me and the eldest son of one of his friends up in an arranged marriage, as soon as the marriage is complete, their businesses will be merged, but if I break the marriage contract by getting a divorce, or if he does, the merger is off. He will become the CEO of his fathers business...and I will become his trophy wife."

"Trophy wife? You must be quite talented."

Kagome blushed, "I guess, it's nothing special...actually, I'm not allowed to do sports anymore. Dad makes me take piano lessons, and I can play the Bamboo flute, I also paint, and I did ballet when I was younger. I used to play Soccer and Tennis, but when I moved in with dad, he told me it wasn't befitting of a lady to run around in the dirt with sweat soaked clothes. I'm also not aloud to swim, as, he says it isn't good for me to expose too much skin to anyone who I'm not going to wed."

"Ah, that explains the outfit,"

Kagome looked down at her clothes, a long sleeve maxi dress in white, it was breathy, made of polyester and cotton, comfortable, light...it flowed when she spun around, and if she sat on the ground in mid spin, it would fan out around her in a complete circle. She loved the dress, but the man was right, all of her clothes were made to conceal her body from the eyes of those she had no intention of marrying. That however, was something her father _and_ mother, had agreed on, so even while living with her mom, she had worn pants, long sleeves, long skirts and long dresses. Her mom had owned an indoor pool though, so she had the luxury of swimming once she and her mom were alone. The two continued to talk for awhile, Kagome retailing the man about what all her father had said and planned for her, including dinner and meeting her mystery husband-to-be that night.

"Well, that is a predicament, how old are you?"

"Thirteen, I turn fourteen in another month..."

"I see," The man sighed, "My son is twelve, soon to be thirteen, actually...I don't know if he's even interested in girls, never talks about them, always out playing Tennis, not that I'm complaining."

Kagome smiled, "Your son plays Tennis?"

"Mm, he's is a regular on the Seigaku Tennis team."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, "Impressive, and only twelve?"

"Yeah, which school do you attend?"

"...Fudoumine."

"Ah,"

Kagome looked at her tea and glanced up at the wall, her eyes widened at the clock above her new _friends_ head, "Is it really that late already?"

The man looked back and jumped out of his seat, "My wife is going to kill me!"

Kagome smiled sadly, "Sorry, I didn't want to get you in trouble with your family,"

"I could say the same for you." He sighed, running a hand through his slightly messy hair, "Look, I don't want you to leave here without something to lean back on. The best that I can say, is meet this boy first. Worse case scenario, you can always run away and stay with me and my family on the shrine down the street."

Kagome laughed out loud at that, "I hope I'm the only child you've given that advice to, or should I be worried?"

He grinned, but turned serious a couple seconds later. "Seriously though, follow through with the meeting, act the way your father wants, meet him, get to know him, if he is something horrible, or the arrangement is something you really don't like, come find me."

Kagome looked at the older man and smiled softly, "I don't know your name,"

"Echizen, Nanjiro; look me up sometime,"

She watched the man wave goodbye, paying the tab as he left. Kagome looked back at the time before running all the way back home, desperate to get to her room before her father noticed her missing.

She, needless to say, wasn't so fortunate. As soon as she entered her room, she saw her father standing by her balcony view, staring out at the blossoms in the back garden. _"Daddy..._Dad, I─_"_

"Get dressed, and then meet me downstairs in the foyer, understood?"

"..." Kagome bowed, "Yes,"

He nodded then left her room, his anger imminent in her presence, she knew he would yell at her for sure if this night didn't go well. _'If I'm going to marry at the age of fourteen, then I'm going to make jaws drop!'_ Kagome smirked, _"Wish me luck, Nanjiro~"_

She grabbed a red dress from her closet, it was made with Chiffon, cut in a layered design with loose and flowy long sleeves, cascading ruffle embellishments along the sleeves and the dresses bottom with an off shoulder neck line. The dress trailed behind her a couple inches, rising off the floor in the front just enough to see her toes, which she hid with a pair of black peep-toe heels. A light brown braided sash tied neatly and loosely around her slim waist. She brushed her wind swept hair and sprayed it with a brush in _silk & shine_ spray, grabbing a curler, she curled a couple locks to create big curls that fell over her shoulders, then shook her head and watched them fall apart to create many smaller curls around the bottoms of her long black hair. Her blue eyes were lined lightly in black liner with a touch of black and silver shadow touching the lids of her eyes. She took a tube of lipstick which one could clearly tell had been used a lot, and applied the blood red color before blotching it on a napkin. She looked herself over before spraying a body spray on her entitled _enchanted garden_.

"_Eat your heart out,"_ She smiled at her softly spoken words, then turned from the mirror and left her room, walking down the stairs to the foyer, she paused midway down and stared at her father, another man, and a boy around the same age as herself.

"Ah, there she is, my _late_ daughter,"

Kagome mentally kicked herself for letting the time escape her while she had been with Nanjiro. "Have you ever known a woman to make an early entrance, Daddy?"

Her father laughed, "No, I guess I haven't."

"Fashionably late, you look absolutely stunning."

Kagome looked down the steps to see the boy she was supposed to meet today. She didn't even know his name! Kagome smiled, descending the rest of the steps, she took the extended hand and gave a small curtsy, bowing her head, sliding her foot back and dipping forward a bit before straightening.

She took in the boy before her, he _was_ handsome, beautifully so. His hair was brown in color, and fell in a bob cut to his neck, she couldn't see his eyes, they were shut, which made her wonder how the hell he knew what she looked like in the first place. She would ask later when her father and his father were no longer present. She was positive that at some point tonight, the two adults would abandon them in the confines of the house to converse amongst themselves. She continued observing him, his hands, had a firm but gentle grip, as if he were holding a glass and trying hard not to break it. His body was slim, but she guessed he was probably athletic too. The smile on his lips told her he was nice, but something was hidden, something his father probably wasn't even aware of. Perhaps, a cruel, twisted, malicious and sadistic side to him that he kept hidden from the rest of his family.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, giving way to the boy and letting him guide her the rest of the way down the steps. She put a little weight on his hand and felt him tense beside her. It was that very moment that she realized that his father must have given him a similar talk before they'd arrived.

"Why don't we settle down for dinner, my chef just put together a rather delectable cuisine, I do hope you enjoy it."

Kagome watched her father walk off with her soon-to-be father-in-law, before turning to the boy next to her, "If I am to pretend to be interested in tonight, I might as well have a name to call you, yes?"

"...Fuji, Shuusuke."

"Just call me Kagome, and loosen up, you aren't the only one here against their will." She walked past him in a swift stride before pausing at the door, "Well?" She looked over her shoulder and watched him walk gracefully forward.

"Forgive me, I do look forward to when I receive a chance to talk with you alone, though. With all honesty, I find that this arrangement won't be completely horrible, if anything, it may prove to be...entertaining."

'_Give the guy a medal, he said it with his eyes shut and still sounded cool.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome could curse the gods for the way this dinner was turning out. It was absolutely perfect, and if she screwed anything up, she'd feel it later. Her father had never abused her, but then, she'd only been with him four a couple of months, and she'd yet to do anything _really_ bad, however, she knew he wasn't below slapping her a good few times to knock some sense into her. Back to the topic, she could see the bonds between _men_ forming at such a quick rate she would have thought she was in science class watching a video on fast-forward.

"So, Shuusuke, I hear you are on the Tennis team at Seigaku Academy, a regular, right?"

Kagome frowned, _'Why did you need to bring Tennis up,'_

"That's right; Seigaku has a tournament coming up this fall actually, I'd love for both of you to attend."

Kagome had a mental image of herself firing arrows at the boy across from her, but smiled all the same. "I would honestly love to go, but isn't the tournament on a school day?"

"Nonsense, you can skip one day to watch your fiancés match!"

'_Fiancé...? Since when has he been my fiancé? I know we are supposed to get married, but don't I get a ring, at least?' _Kagome smiled bitterly, stood up, bowed, and excused herself politely.

"Where are you going?"

"...the gardens for some fresh air."

Her father smiled, "Wonderful idea, take Shuusuke with you,"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, not turning, she listened to the footsteps of her intended grow nearer, "Of course," She left with Shuusuke right beside her, walking through a pair of double doors and out into a hall, she took the first left and left the mansion through a glass door with fine flower like detailing.

"Why do I feel like you aren't even willing to try this?"

'_Because I'm not?'_ Kagome turned and gave a small smile, "Why would you think something like that?"

He too smiled, but his seemed much more natural, as if he was used to putting on a false smile," I like you Kagome," That moment opened up a whole new definition for the word intense, she stared in surprise as, for the first time that night, he opened his eyes.

"You must be one of those sadists, taking joy from other peoples pain," She scoffed, "I'm not like that, I have no interest of playing some spoilt sons pet!" She snapped, "I won't marry you, I don't need to know you, I know enough..." Eyes of the same steal blue intensity, clashed dangerously with one another, "I hate you..."

Kagome eyes couldn't grow any wider if she had been shot, soft lips were pressed firmly to hers and both her hands were held in tight grips at her side. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, a hand moved to her cheek and she felt a finger run along it before pulling away. She took notice of the wet spot and realized she had started crying, and he'd seen it.

Those words that fell from soft lips had no effect on the one they had been directed at, a small smirk forming instead on the recipients own lips, "Oddly enough, I'm fine with that." He released her wrist and made his way back inside, leaving her alone outside with her own thoughts.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat quietly on her bed; her father had just walked their _guests_ to the door and now stood across from her.

"So tell me, what do you think of Shuusuke?"

"...I'm not impressed,"

He laughed, "That's too bad, seeing as how his father has already started constructing a house nearby for the two of you, not to mention...the transfer."

Her ears perked at that, "Transfer? What transfer? What house? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that by the end of this month, you will be attending Seigaku Academy, and your schedule will be matched to his."

"...what?"

"I am also talking about you and Fuji moving in together by the end of this year."

"...no..."

He smiled, patting her on the head, "I don't know how you managed it, but he was truly interested in you, he requested your attentions come next Saturday, he wishes to take you out to get to know you better,"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Grow up Kagome, you need to act like a woman, responsible, and respectable, keep your thoughts to yourself and your mouth shut, you'll go far." He walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome fell backwards on her bed and cried into her pillow, still dressed in the red dress, this was how she fell asleep only an hour later. Dreaming of nothing but the many years of hardships she would no doubt have to endure upon the day she'd wed.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoy this fic, let me know what you guys think, nai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rings**

**Summary: Eyes of the same steal blue intensity, clashed dangerously with one another, "I hate you..." Those words that fell from soft lips had no effect on the one they had been directed at, a small smirk forming instead on the recipients own lips, "Oddly enough, I'm fine with that."**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Maybe something simple, but unforgettable?"

"Oh! The theme could be Elegant and Timeless!"

"Why not something more contemporary and chic, something with trendy shots of color?"

"No, Mr. Higurashi is against color splash detail,"

Kagome sighed, "What does the theme matter? It's not a wedding, it's a contract."

The two ladies who had been assigned to help out with wedding details looked callously at Kagome. Their names were Kagura and Kaguya, twin sisters with beautiful looks and arguable attitudes.

"You will marry one of the wealthiest of sons, and you still complain?"

"How ungrateful!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Do you realize my dad is paying you, and if I tell him that you are bad mouthing me, or possibly change the story up a bit to my own specifics, he will fire you?"

"…"

Kagome smiled, "Then listen, now that I have your attention, let's try and get along. Simply, don't decide my wedding theme, let me think it over. If I am to be wed at fourteen, then I want to have control over the wedding, I will take notes, I will give you those notes, and you can then create the wedding of my dreams, the wedding that I'm receiving too young, too early."

The two stared in surprise, but sighed and nodded; handing over a large binder that lay open on the table before them.

"I'll take a look at it later, I'll be late for school, and seeing how this is my last day at Fudoumine, and I haven't even told my friends yet."

"Fine, we will meet you at your house at six o'clock in the evening."

"Make it seven,"

"Six or not at all," Kagura glared.

"Then don't bother showing up, I will inform father,"

Kaguya frowned, "...seven, not a minute later,"

**-x-x-x-**

"Humph," Kagome kicked a rock out of her way as she entered through the gates of her soon-to-be old school, the limo behind her pulling away. _"Not a minute later~"_ Kagome mimicked one of the annoying sisters. "Who do they think they are; I am not to be pushed around!"

"Of course not," A laugh from behind stirred her from her thoughts and she turned to see two of her closest friends walking over to her.

"Akira, Shinji, hey!"

"Kagome, why were you muttering, is it not me who usually talks under his breath, perhaps you were making fun of me while I wasn't around, is that what you really think of me, am I just a joke, you bitch, I should just beat─"

"Shut up Shinji!" Kagome snapped, then smiled and hugged the blue haired boy tightly, "I would never think anything like that, I love Shinji so much, so why would I think something hurtful about you."

He gave a small smile, something he didn't normally do, but for her, he would.

"So what was all of that mumbling about, if you weren't challenging Shinji for top place mutterer."

Kagome looked down at her feet, pulling away from Shinji; she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "I'm leaving Fudoumine,"

"...what?" Akira took Kagome's hand, "Why?"

"It's my dad's idea, I have to move, I was told a little over three days ago, and now, I'm out of time...oh, Akira, I don't want to transfer, and I don't want to move! When mom died, I was afraid I'd have to move, but then I found out that my father had been pretty close to where I lived the entire time, so it was okay, but now...he's making me transfer..."

"But why?"

She looked up at the red head and cried, shaking her head, "Business, stupid...business..."

"Which school," Shinji asked, having remained quiet throughout the whole conversation concerning her transferring.

"...Seigaku, I believe."

The two looked shocked, Akira sighed, "At least it isn't too far, we can come visit you, and we'll see you during invitationals, and the games, I hope."

"Of course, I'll attend the Tennis Games," She smiled.

"However," Akira shared a look with Shinji who gave a subtle nod, one that Kagome _didn't_ miss.

"However? However what?"

The two turned and walked off with Kagome walking after them.

"Hey, you can't just leave off at that overly dynamic line, it's a cliché scene, _however_, what did you mean by that? I saw the nod Shinji, what was that nod?" She called out to the boys, but they ignored her, "Shinji? Akira! HEY!"

**-x-x-x-**

It was five o'clock, and Kagome sat atop the gates of the school, looking at Fudoumine for what felt like the last time. She didn't want to leave, but her father hadn't given her much of a choice. She hadn't seen him once since the get together three nights ago, and it was drawing close to her transfer date. Tomorrow was Saturday, she would have to meet Shuusuke tomorrow, and Monday would be her first day at Seigaku. She momentarily wondered where her life had gone to, or if she had ever had one to begin with.

"Hey beautiful, what's a star like you doing so far from the moon,"

"..." Kagome glanced down and glared at the boy, she didn't know who he was, but his personality was already leaving something gross inside her. "Be gone, maggot."

"What, you dare call the wonderful Atobe Keigo a maggot? There must be some mistake, perhaps I misheard and you meant magnificent."

She raised a brow, "No, you heard right,"

He looked shocked and struck with horror, his black hair flipped to the sides of his head, he was handsome, but honestly, her _husband-to-be _was too, "Did I stutter?"

"Crude girl, this Atobe will not grace the fallen star with his presence, but embark on a journey for a new love,"

"Yeah, you do that, and when you find the lucky girl, tell her you're sorry."

"For what?"

Kagome looked down at him, "For whatever horrible thing you _will_ do in the future, to ruin her life." Kagome jumped off the wall and shouldered her bag, "It's in men to hurt the women close to them, daughters, wife's, it doesn't matter. My father has destroyed what chances of happiness I might have had, and I will soon find out what my betrothed will do to hurt me, I'm sure it's something unique, judging by his personality."

"...you are so young, barely a budding flower, why should your father push for marriage with such a radiant beauty such as yourself, for a daughter, at such a young age?"

"Because, as I have come to realize, I am not his daughter...I am merely, a price tag, something to sell, buy, trade, a way to improve his currency. His business will take much merit with this wedding, and I will be no longer his responsibility. I'm fine with that now, I realize, this is for the best, if my father will so readily marry me off, then I will willingly leave. Goodbye, Dear Maggot."

Kagome left the boy stunned in silence, still unsure of who he was, although, she knew his name, she didn't recognize it. _"Atobe Keigo...he's like...the monkey from the Jungle Book. Next time I see him, I'll call him King Louie!"_ She laughed, making her way home for the entourage of questions she was sure to get.

**-x-x-x-**

"Red,"

"Purple!"

"Neither, I already said Blue hues, this will be simple, nothing extravagant, if I'm going to get married, even unwillingly, I want the wedding to still be mine,"

"...Any particular shades of blue?" Kagura asked, taking a pen from her pant suite blazers' pocket and putting the tip to her notebook.

"...yes, Columbia Blue, Sky Blue, Maya Blue, Navy Blue, Egyptian Blue and Powder Blue...maybe Baby Blue..."

"Maybe?" Kagura shook her head.

"Also, different shades of teal, do you think that might mesh well?"

"I think you are going for something of an _ocean_ like theme."

"...well, that would definitely be pretty...a nice wedding by the ocean, but I would hate for the rain to take away from the evening, and nobody wants sand on their nice clothes or in their food..." Kagome sighed. _'Wedding planning isn't easy.'_

"What if it was just outside?" Kaguya suggested, "Near the ocean, but not necessarily on the beach,"

"What about rain?"

"Rain can be avoided," Kagura grinned, "also...soft breezes always make for beautiful pictures,"

Kagome smiled, "How about flowers, I like lily's,"

Kaguya laughed, "Most brides do,"

"Perhaps, light blue hydrangea, white Asiatic lilies, fragrant white freesia, delicate Queen Anne's lace and stems of dusty miller...sound good?"

"Sounds beautiful, but I only know a couple of those flowers,"

Smiling, Kaguya pulled out a book and showed each flow to Kagome.

"Their beautiful,"

"As are their meanings," Kagura added.

"Their meanings?"

The two nodded.

"The Blue Hydrangeas stand for something sincerely heartfelt, thankfulness and gratitude...understanding..." Kaguya smiled softly, opening a binder to start adding what they'd written down inside.

"Asiatic Lilies, in medieval times, symbolized feminine sexuality," Kagura grabbed a bunch of magazines from her bag.

"But as times changed, so did their meaning; now representing elegance, charm, beauty and grace...they are also a sign of sophistication." Kaguya added to her sisters' comment on the Lily.

Kagura nodded, "White Freesia symbolize innocence, sweetness and trust; unlike most flowers where the white is more fragrant, the yellow and red Freesia both have a more prominent scent, the white is much more softer in smell, barely noticeable."

Kagome was following along aptly, not noticing her fathers peering eyes from behind her as she listened to the twins before her.

"Queen Anne's Lace actually has a story to it, one which we will have to share with you at a later date, it's meaning is delicacy and femininity." Kaguya pulled one of the magazines from Kagura and opened it.

"The last, Dusty Miller, means delicate and happy...the bouquet needs to be everything that you are." Kagura said, "What your feeling."

"Your thoughts," Kaguya said.

"Ideas,"

"Dreams,"

"**Hopes."**

Kagome smiled sadly, "That's beautiful, really. What are the magazines for?"

"Bridal gowns,"

"You are the masterpiece, the centerpiece of the evening, what everyone will come to see, this of course means that you should make the effort of choosing your dress, top priority. Take a friend to a boutique, and try them on, ask for opinions, feel."

"Feel what?" She asked Kagura.

"The dress," Kaguya answered instead.

"...?"

The two sighed, Kagura responded to the unanswered question, "You need to find _your_ dress, and the only way you will find _the one_ is by trying them on, and seeing what they feel like to you. When your heart races and your breathing turns shallow, you feel tingles running up your arms and racing up your back, you know that it's _the one_."

"I don't have any girlfriends,"

Kagura smiled, "You don't need a girl, you can have a guy go with you, so long as they are the closest person to you, and know you the best, they will be there to help you through all the drama."

"My friends don't know about me getting married yet,"

Kagura and Kaguya frowned, "Wasn't today your last day?" Kagura asked. "Didn't you tell them?" Kaguya inquired.

"...Yes, today was my last day at Fudoumine, no, I didn't tell them I was getting married, only that I was transferring to a new school."

Kagura looked in thought, "Do they know which school?"

"Yes,"

Kaguya sighed, "Tell your friends, or they'll find out later through someone else, and you don't want that."

Kagome nodded, _'they're right, I'll tell them tonight...over the phone...'_

"Anyways, what kind of line do you want?" Kagura continued.

"Excuse me, line?"

The twins sighed, "Here, homework, you figure out the style dress you want, we will point you in the right direction for boutiques. This," She showed a page in a magazine that looked like it had paper doll dresses drawn on it, to her. "This is the only thing you need to pay attention to right now, you can look through the dresses later, but this page shows you the silhouette styles, and the shades of right and which will fit which skin tone best. Now, obviously, the final choice is yours, but this will help you narrow out your choices. The page beside it is of every name brand that designs wedding gowns; from Saison Blanche Couture, to Ines Di Santo. You have much to do, we will see you...ah, not tomorrow, you have your date with your fiancé, don't you?" Kagura smiled excitedly.

"Yeah..." Kagome looked at the magazine in front of her, "How about Monday, after school, six o'clock?"

The two smiled, **"Charming, we will see you then,"** then stood up, bowed, and left with their bags and the binder, leaving behind a stack of bridal magazines for Kagome to study.

"...first, I'm going to take a shower, then, I'm going to call Shinji and Akira...I'll put them on three-way, that way I don't make one feel more important than the other, silly Shinji..." She laughed as she made her way to the shower, unaware of the eyes of her father still following her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is Chapter Two! Please, tell me what you think, nai?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rings**

**Summary: Eyes of the same steal blue intensity, clashed dangerously with one another, "I hate you..." Those words that fell from soft lips had no effect on the one they had been directed at, a small smirk forming instead on the recipients own lips, "Oddly enough, I'm fine with that."**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned, she had stared at her phone for a good hour and a half or two, before finally kicking a stuffed toy aside and walking to her window, still not calling her two closest friends to inform them of why she was really leaving. Looking out at the streets beginning to light up with the street lamps; i t was nearing nine o'clock, and she was tired of pacing. Her father thought she was in bed asleep, as the darkness in her room made most people think. Opening the window, she peered out as she leaned on her arms and looked to her left. Even from her house, she could see the shrine, Nanjiro's, shrine..._"Nanjiro..."_ Her eyes lit up dangerously at a thought, dangerously for her, as she smiled and ran to her closet, grabbing a pair of black pants and a black sweater, she pulled her night clothes off and replaced them with the clothes now lying on her bed. Pulling socks and tinny shoes on, she made her way to the window and looked down a bit, she was on the second floor, so it would be quite the fall if she screwed this up. Looking to the right of her window, there was a trellis which ran along the side of her house, and was bolted in rather sturdily to keep it from falling. A few vines ran up and over it, but otherwise, it made for a great ladder, or...at least...it would soon!

'_I can do this!'_ She thought to herself, climbing over the windowsill, she carefully maneuvered her feet onto the trellis before she climbed down a bit, looking down as she did to make sure no one was coming, her eyes looked around and traveled over the ground before she continued along the way only for her foot to get stuck. She cringed as she pulled and mentally cursed herself for placing her foot in the smaller lattice of the trellis. Freeing herself, she saw light from around the corner and quickly ran across the yard to the wall, hiding herself behind a large bush along the wall. The light of the guards' flashlight passed the bush that she was hiding behind, and Kagome pulled herself closer to the bush to avoid it, patiently waiting for the guard to disappear around the corner again before she climbed the wall.

Once she scaled the wall, it was only a matter of getting down. _"I could always...fall?" _She didn't, naturally, but she did trip halfway down and land on her backside, wincing as she did so too. "That...hurt!" Before anyone came to see what was going on, she quickly took off in a run to the shrine, hoping she wouldn't be bothering anyone with her late night visit.

However, as she came up to the tower of stairs, her mind seemed to be rethinking her choice. "...Nanjiro is probably asleep..." she had started climbing, and was about nine steps up when she had that thought. "I should just go back home...I don't even know what I came to talk to him about."

"...hey..."

Kagome jumped in surprise and turned. Staring curiously at her was a boy roughly around her age, dressed in a tennis uniform with the word _Seigaku_ across the front of the jacket, "...regular..."

He glanced down at his jacket before looking back up at her. "What do you want with my old man?"

Kagome frowned, thinking back, a look of realization crossed her eyes as a thought dawned on her. "I didn't get a name, but Nanjiro told me about you! Yeah, I see it now, you look just like him..." Kagome smiled and laughed, "Is he at home right now? I could really...use some advice."

The boy raised a brow, "He's probably asleep..."

"...oh…yeah, it is late..." Kagome sighed as she started back down the steps and passed by Nanjiro's son.

"Do you have any time to spare?"

Kagome looked curiously back and frowned, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I want someone to go with me,"

"Where?"

He turned and started off, and at first, Kagome was ready to turn and walk back home, but instead...she faced the boy and ran after him to catch up.

"Wait a sec, what's your name?" She called out as she got closer before slowing to a walk beside him.

"...Ryoma."

"Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen...it's nice to meet you!" She smiled, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I met your dad on a walk once, and he took me out for tea!"

"...he's a little old for you, isn't he? Not to mention...married..." Ryoma looked around at the trees, hands in his pockets as he walked, not really paying attention as he made his way to his destination.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, just a little further."

"Where are we going?" She wasn't sure about where she was, normally going the other direction of her house; everything on this side of town was new to her. She couldn't recall any of the buildings they had passed and didn't recognize any of the street names either. This was all different from her side of town, the rich neighborhoods that she saw walking to school, the fancy cars in that direction, along with the much larger buildings, she never took note of the major differences...she never noticed them at all.

"Here..."

Kagome looked around and her eyes widened slightly, the streets to her left were lit up and tennis courts, street courts, were there, and... "Ahhh! AKIRA! SHINJI!"

Two boys turned and looked shocked to see Kagome standing there, in all black, there, outside in the dark, past her bedtime..._there_! **"Kagome?"**

Ryoma looked curiously at Kagome, but said nothing concerning how she knew the two tennis players; instead, he watched the three of them do some weird form of a group hug. It was actually kind of cute, or funny, perhaps that was the right word. Not that he smiled over it, it wasn't _that _funny.

"What are you doing here? Why are you outside this late?"

The three didn't pay any attention to the fact the Ryoma was still there and still listening.

"I snuck out of the house to talk with Nanjiro...I wanted advice...but, I needed to talk with you and Shinji too. I...oh, Akira, I lied!"

Akira blinked. "I'm sorry, you lost me at Nanjiro. Who the hell is that?"

"Oh...Ryoma's dad," she pointed Ryoma, and Shinji and Akira were both suddenly reminded of their schools rival teams team member.

"...Echizen..." Shinji muttered, pulling Kagome into his arms as he glared.

Ryoma razed a brow and smirked, "Mada Mada...Dane..."

Kagome looked curiously at Ryoma, then back to Shinji and Akira, before shrugging her shoulders. "Please listen. I'm extremely thankful to Ryoma, he brought me here when I was trying to figure out how to tell you both the truth...I...I'm going to Seigaku, transferring to Seigaku..."

"Yes, you told us that...for business...right?" Akira asked, pulling Kagome down on the ground as he sat down cross-legged with the petite girl in his lap. Shinji looked down at his two friends as he listened, twirling his racquet around as he did.

"Somewhat true...it is for business...just, not the way you think." Kagome fiddled with her fingers, and sighed, "I..." she forced herself to get out of her friends lap, she loved being held by them, but she couldn't now, not like that, not in such a way...she ran her fingers through her hair and as the wind blew, her cheeks felt abnormally cold. Bringing her fingers to her cheeks, she felt the moisture from tears and frowned, "..."

"Kagome?" Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder only to be brushed off gently.

"I'm getting married...I'm engaged, I have...a fiancé..." She said, her eyes finally looking to theirs, the look of shock was one thing, but the anger had completely taken her by surprise. "A-Akira?"

"This is business?!"

"Yeah...my dad has arranged for me to marry the eldest son of the Fuji family name..."

All three boys perked up at the name, and stayed quiet as she continued to talk.

"I am to marry him, and then, daddy's business and the Fuji's...will merge...and become business partners. If we divorce, the merger will be cut."

Shinji shook his head, "You are thirteen though..."

"Two more weeks...and I'll be fourteen...or so father says. I tried the thirteen, 'I'm too young' card,"

"At least he's not a mean guy,"

Kagome turned her eyes to Ryoma and frowned, "He's horrible! A monster in sheep's skin~! Those eyes..." she closed her eyes and those steal blue eyes that mirrored hers only in color flashed in her mind, the sharp gaze which he'd looked at her with...Kagome shivered, "I hate him, I don't want anything to do with him!" Kagome fell to her knees as she finally allowed herself to cry out in aggravation.

"...Kags..." Akira got down next to her, placing his racquet down beside him as he wrapped his arms around his friend in comfort, Shinji wasn't holding his, he'd dropped it in his shock at her confession, and now, on her other side, Shinji sat leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

They couldn't yell, she was hurting, and that was obvious, for now...all they could do was be there for her. But honestly, they knew Shuusuke Fuji, and he was considerably nice...right? How well _did_ they know him, they only played tennis together...they weren't actually _friends_...they were opponents...they were...they were strangers.

Akira shared a glance with Shinji who seemed to be thinking the same thing, and both turned a curious look to Ryoma who was no longer sitting, but standing and staring at Kagome as if he wanted to do something for her, but not knowing her well enough, he kept his distance, merely watching from the side. That was probably what had pushed the three into doing what they did next...probably...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm super happy to have this one done, and will be starting the next chapter after I get some sleep~!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

LIST 2

Stealing Kisses **– X**

The Rings **– X**

I'm Not Crazy (new fic) **– Almost Done Ch1**

Daddy's Little Girl **– Starting Ch2**

Shapeless Song **– Starting Ch1**

Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) **– Gazing Passionately At Summary**

Eiji Bunny-Chan **– Ch2 Almost Finished**

The Letter **– Starting Ch2**

TAKE TAKE TAKE **– Starting Ch2**

Big Brother (new fic) **– Starting Ch2**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rings**

**Summary: Eyes of the same steal blue intensity, clashed dangerously with one another, "I hate you..." Those words that fell from soft lips had no effect on the one they had been directed at, a small smirk forming instead on the recipients own lips, "Oddly enough, I'm fine with that."**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Fuji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Iie,"

"Come on, Echizen, we talked it over with Kags already, just come with. You want to watch out for her just as much as we do, despite not knowing why."

Ryoma glared at Akira, "Iie, I'm not getting involved."

Shinji frowned, "That's a shame, Kagome seemed happy with the thought of the three of us going with her, she wanted to talk more with Ryoma, but I guess he doesn't really care about Kagome. He only wanted to look good in front of her, I bet he secretly has dirty thoughts about her too, despite only knowing her for a day, I bet he's really-"

"FINE!" Ryoma blushed brightly at the muttering blue haired boy.

"Then we will meet here at twelve, she has a _date_ with Fuji at seven, an _evening date_. Keh~"

Ryoma raised a brow, "Is that bad?"

"An evening date is much more dynamic than that of an afternoon lunch date or a morning breakfast date...an evening date is the romantic dinner date...he's cunning..." Akira glared at the tennis ball lying forgotten on the ground. He and Shinji had walked Kagome back with Ryoma before walking off with the Seigaku _Prince_. Now standing outside the shrine Ryoma lived at.

"Oi, brat, what the hell are you still doing up, and why are your friends here at this hour?!"

Ryoma turned to see his dad yawning with a rolled up magazine in hand, "If I'd known you were awake, I'd have brought Kagome up to talk to you."

Nanjirou looked at the three boys before the name clicked in his head, "Ah, little Miss. Engaged...Is she okay?" He walked out and immediately noted the blue and red haired boys sulking. "Ah, you both liked her, huh."

"I-Iie! I like Ann..." Akira frowned with a bright flush, "Kagome is like our little sister, she means the world to us, and that we can't do anything to help her, it really sucks."

Nanjirou sighed, "Eh? But isn't being with her when she needs your help enough?"

The three looked at Nanjirou.

"She is scared, and worried, and at the moment, she has every reason to be. However, if you are her friends, and I mean _really_ her friends...you will not only be there for her when she goes out looking for her _dress_, yes I heard," he said at the surprised looks on all three of their faces, "but also be there to listen to her troubles, and comfort her, but most importantly...you'll be there to support her. Now, all of you, bed! Ah...if you boys want, you can stay the night, just call your families and let them know...we have plenty of room." Nanjirou walked back inside with an annoyed look on his face at the thought of Kagome. He didn't know her all that well, he'd only talked with her for a couple of hours, but from what he saw with his son...who he knew hadn't known Kagome before tonight...she had a way of drawing people around her. She made people want to be there for her, and help her out. He wanted to help her, and protect her...but he was not her father, he couldn't do anything, and that annoyed him most.

Ryoma looked at the two boys and shrugged, "If you want to stay, then follow, I'll get you guys a change of clothes, and a couple futons."

Both looked between one another before following the smaller tennis player, quickly texting their parents that they'd be staying at a friend's.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed; it was too early to be messing with this stuff. She was supposed to be meeting with Akira, Shinji...and to her great surprise, Ryoma...around twelve, and she still wasn't ready. She studied the magazine thoroughly. She'd decided on a silhouette, preferring the empire waist or A-line style. She was split between, the Ivory or white colors, even though she thought the champagne was pretty, she knew it had to be traditional in color, or her dad would freak. She did like the color though, she thought of getting a regular silk evening dress in that color; if only to wear it out for special occasions.

"I should go get dressed, I'll deal with this later," Kagome ran upstairs with the highlighter and magazine in hand, placing them both on her desk before running to her closet. She pulled out a simple pair of jeans and a long white sweater; pulling socks and shoes on too before she grabbed her purse, wallet and cell phone. "Alright," She texted Shinji and Akira, letting them both know she was leaving her house. It was eleven thirty, so if she walked, it would take about twenty to twenty-five minutes to get there. She was more than happy to walk though, she enjoyed the fresh air.

"Oi,"

Kagome looked back from her house gates as soon as she'd excited, smiling at Ryoma who was dressed in his tennis wear. "Ryoma, are you heading to the park too?"

He looked down, hand on hat as he covered his eyes a bit, "Hai..."

Kagome laughed a little, "Let's have fun today, kay!"

"Oi, Ryoma!"

Kagome saw both Shinji and Akira running up from behind Ryoma, "Huh? You two don't live that way..."

Shinji looked down at her after he caught up to her and Ryoma, "We were offered a place to stay last night by Nanjirou, Ryoma's father, you know him. He said we could stay, I guess he's a pretty decent guy, though I still don't trust him alone with Kagome, I hardly trust him alone with Ryoma. I figured if you are our little sister, Ryoma is something like a little brother, though I don't like him as much as you, I guess he's cute in his own way, his father is a pervert though, so I'd rather you not depend too much on him, instead, you can call on us when you need someone, or not, if you don't want to, its up to you, though why you wouldn't I don't know, unless you really don't like us, then me and Akira were wrong about you, or maybe you just decid-"

"**SHINJI!" **Both Kagome and Akira yelled.

Ryoma looked at the blue haired boy and sighed, "Mada Mada Dane."

Kagome laughed, "We met up earlier than I thought, so...what's the plan for today?"

Ryoma frowned, looking curiously at Shinji, who looked at Akira who grinned at Kagome who looked curiously at all three of them.

Akira took Kagome's hand, "You are going to get a makeover, and we are taking you out to do some bridal shopping."

Kagome looked at her red haired friend in shock, "N-no...I'd rather we didn't, and what do you mean "makeover"? I don't understand..."

"You have a date tonight," Shinji said softly in his normal undertone.

Akira growled, "Yes, we are going to make Fuji's body react to your stunning looks, now hurry up." He pulled her hand along with Shinji as Ryoma pocketed his hands and followed behind. He had initially been trying to get away from them, he hadn't thought he was going to run into Kagome in his escape.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned, eyeing the dress in Akira's hands. Somehow it had turned out like this, and she was no longer complaining. "I don't like the color, I'm kind of pale, so those soft colors only make me look washed out."

Shinji held her hand to his, "Iie, not pale, you are...the term I believe is, moon kissed."

Kagome looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "Oh...Ryoma...that's cute!" She passed by Shinji and took the dress Ryoma was playing with, he wasn't really looking at things, he just noticed it, and it was soft to the touch, so he had started to run a finger up it. Though, if he thought about how that might look to the women who worked there, he couldn't stop blushing at the realization of what he'd been doing.

"Ah..."

The dress was black, and simple, but pretty. It was a long lace sleeve, slim A-line, scoop neckline cocktail dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. "I wouldn't wear this bare though...dad would freak."

"Yeah, well, what dad doesn't know won't hurt him," Akira bit out in annoyance. "SHOES!"

Kagome frowned, "I feel like your rhythm and mine might be off by a beat."

Akira smirked, "I want him to drool!"

Kagome gave a face that showed her disgust, "Ewe...I don't even want that. Besides...can any of you really picture him_ drooling_?" The three boys looked for a moment in thought, but none of them came up with an image like that. Kagome grinned, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Shinji and Akira shrugged. Akira grabbed the dress and held it up to her, "Black heels are simple, red heels are saying you aren't taking anything lying down."

Kagome looked at her red-haired friend, "You are starting to seriously scare me, Akira..."

"Ah, go shopping with Ann...it all starts to make sense after three hours of shoes and clothes shopping."

Kagome laughed, "I believe you." She sighed, "I'm already tired, and I haven't even gone out yet...oh, sorry." Kagome moved out of the way of one of the other shoppers.

"RYOMA!"

Kagome felt her ears ring at the yell, turning to see who it was, she looked at the person she'd let pass by and took in her appearance. A girl a little smaller than she was, with brown hair tied up in pigtails.

"...ah," Ryoma moved his hands back into his pocket and away from the heels he and Shinji were eyeing.

"Ryoma, I didn't know you'd be here! I should call Sakuno and let her know!"

Akira laughed, "We are out together as a group, kid; so no inviting others without checking with the others."

Kagome frowned, "Don't be so mean,"

"Nai, Kags, if we aren't mean, then she'll think it's okay to join us when she's not invited, besides, we need to get you prepped for your date tonight, you still need to get your hair done."

Kagome glared, turning to the girl, she bowed apologetically to her before grabbing the dress Ryoma had found and finding her size before walking to the register.

Ryoma looked at the girl for a moment before grabbing the heels and walking off after Kagome.

"He knows her shoe size; Echizen pays more attention than I thought. How should I react to this? I'm not sure how to feel, I don't like it, bastard."

"Oi!" Akira dragged his friend off by the arm; neither gave the pigtailed girl another look.

However, the girl's eyes never left Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter...what is this, four? I think, yeah. Chapter four of The Rings! ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL!**


End file.
